Relax Me
by ThatOneCaribbeanChick
Summary: After a stressful day, Sebastian's mistress needs some de-stressing and he has just the thing. Warnings: SMUT, PWP, Sebastian/NamelessOC. COVER IMAGE NOT MINE


**My first fanfic and it's smut... /**

**Hidey-ho! thanks for clicking on this and if I get enough response, there might be a part two, but that will be uploaded on my dA, since the rules here won't let me post it. My username is Lilith-Graves99. I'll (eventually) post it to my Wattpad as well, once I get everything up and running again as well.**

**Anywho, the OC in this is nameless for now, you can read it as a reader's insert if you want, or you can imagine a random OC in it too. **

**If the rating, summary and title weren't enough for you, THIS IS SMUT! NO LIKE, NO READ, NO FLAMES!**

**I OWN NOTHING! I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE (LACK OF) PLOT!**

* * *

I sunk with a soft sight onto my plush bed. My day had gone from bad to worse with countless meetings and impertinent morons I call co-workers.

I recalled Sebastian's offer earlier to help me relax during lunch. Seeing his smirk I knew what his suggestion entailed, at the time I shot him down, blushing and grumbling angrily that the first time was the only time that was happening.

But my stress wouldn't allow me to sleep and I figured now was more than appropriate to take Sebastian up on his offer.

"Sebastian…I order you to relax me." I called to the retreating demon.

He stopped for a moment and turned, a lustful smirk painting his handsome features.

"Of course my lady," he said sitting next to me. A second later I was pulled onto his lap, a hand tangled into my curly locks. We stayed like this for a while, he seemed satisfied to stay like this but an all-to-familiar heat filled my body.

"I thought you always liked to go faster…?" I asked, still pressed against him

"Do not tempt me," he whispered, "I won't stop."

"Who said anything about stopping?" I demanded, pushing my mouth to his. His gloved hands slid underneath my sheer nightgown and stroked my sides sensually. I moaned as gooseflesh broke out over my skin, and I shifted in his lap. I felt his arousal bump my backside as I moved.

I started to tug at his infuriating jacket when he chuckled.

"Patience," he purred, a hand twisting in my hair and pulling back my head so he could drag his mouth down my throat planting hot, wet kisses up and down.

"No marks," I panted. He bit down hard on my shoulder and I let out a small cry.

"No fair," he almost sounded like he complained, but I was too busy fighting with his buttons. Damn it... I felt an animalistic pride when his jacket and shirt were shoved from his shoulders.

"Life isn't," I said, sucking a bright red mark on his chest. As I leaned away, Sebastian growled and grabbed the neckline of my nightgown, ripping it down the front and exposing my pale stomach and breasts. Sebastian's eyes glowed with lust, and he lunged forward, his mouth resuming the scorching, possessive kisses down my throat.

Sebastian flipped us over and my head hit the bed with a thump. He straddled my lower legs as he dragged his teeth across my breasts, making me whine and curl my fingers in his hair. My eyes narrowed to pleasure-filled slits when the demon started ravishing my breasts, his tongue circled my nipple before harshly biting down on the sensitive bud.

I groaned even louder when Sebastian dragged his tongue in lewd patterns across my stomach, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. He ripped away the rest of my nightgown, leaving me in my plain white panties.

He pulled back and smirked down at me. "My, my mistress...so wet already?"

"Sh-shut up," I panted out. But it was true, even my inner thighs were slicked with arousal. "But it's not like you're doing much better..."

I emphasized my point by reaching down and roughly grinding my palm against his swollen desire. Sebastian hissed and bucked his hips before pulling my hands away and pinning them above my head. He growled savagely before lunging and biting down hard on my neck, drawing out blood.

"I-I said no marks...nng." I protested weakly as he sucked and lapped at the now-forming bruise.

Sebastian just smirked at me and he lowered his head between my thighs. I squeaked when he suddenly ripped off my now-soaked panties, removing my final barrier and leaving me more exposed than ever.

I instinctively started to shut my legs, but Sebastian's hands released my wrists and held my thighs apart for his enjoyment. My hips bucked up in surprise when his tongue started lapping at my thighs. I started feeling the sensation of burning hot need coiling in the pit of my stomach.

"Nng...Sebastian..." I groaned, trying to move my hips, but said demon kept me firmly in place, digging his nails in the sensitive flesh for emphasis. Part of me wondered when he took his gloves off...not that it was important just then.

He just chuckled and let out a hot pant over my wet folds, causing me to cry out and tangle my fingers in his hair.

Suddenly, something hot and wet was thrust inside me. I moaned and squirmed a bit at the new intrusion, but it gave way to pleasure as his tongue probed at the sensitive bundle of nerves that made up my core.

My eyes rolled back in my head when Sebastian inserted two long, slender digits inside me. The coiling sensation in my stomach only tightened when he started to flex and curl them against my inner walls.

He tongue and teeth started to play with my clit. My stomach was a lava pit at this point, and I needed release...NOW.

But Sebastian couldn't have that. His fingers started making a corkscrew motion while his teeth tugged on my clit.

I let out a choked gasp and arched off the bed when he increased the speed of his two fingers, effectively turning me into a moaning mess. My orgasm was imminent, and I was borderline mad as I tried to move against his fingers.

The demon seemed to pick up on it, and inserted a third finger, making all three of them scrape along my walls while his tongue and teeth were doing terribly delicious things to my swollen clit all at the same time.

"Ah...Sebas-"

Suddenly something snapped inside me and wave after wave of pleasure rocked my body, making me scream and writhe with my orgasm. My vision was filled with white before slowly fading to black.

As my body went limp, I figured I would get some sleep now.


End file.
